chardevelopmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Z-39/2 Abilities
Constructs Unlike natural/magical summons, constructs are animated objects formed from various materials available, As one could say the better the quality of the material used the better the construct in Kuisha's case her constructs are formed from high-grade materials such as obsidian,adamant,titanium, crystals, modified steel and also from her elemental spells. Golemancy - Tough, fearsome combatants with incredible defenses. Although they moved like living creatures, they were merely animated objects, giving them several advantages and disadvantages in battle. As constructs, golems were innately immune to a number of attacks; among these were mind-altering, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease and death effects as well as most spells. They never tired, confused or distracted and possessed both low-light and darkvision. Because they were mindless, golems lacked much in the way of creativity and initiative, moreover they come in various shapes and types, both humanoid and non-humanoid as most would have already guessed they can be formed using various materials such as earth,rocks,sand,metal and many more. Scorpion-Type: Scorpion constructs are powerful creations, formed from a combination of stone, metal, lacquered wood and fused bone. Burrowing beneath the surface, they attack suddenly and without warning, exploding into the fray in a shower of debris. They are lethal foes, for a Scorpion's tail carries a potent sting that can incapacitate the largest foes especially magical ones as the sting carries a dosage of chaos which can cause sever problems for a mage, and they have powerful pincers that can slice adamant in half. (B+) Guardian -The Guardians are large, statues carved into the likeness of the gods and goddesses of ancient ages from various worlds, statues that stand guard and protect the perimeters of the necropolises and within the passageways of the citadels and palaces. These Guardians are imposing monuments to the ancient power of lost civilizations, and all who pass through their shadows tremble under their unnerving and imposing shadow. (A) Titan: A Titan is a gigantic animated statue whose face is carved in the likeness of one of the ancient deities of death. These idols radiate a sinister aura of magic possibly chaos, and it is said that those who stand within their shadow can hear the cruel screams of agony. Her titans were specifically constructed to stand within the uppermost chambers of her domain as one would stand about 120 feet tall. (A+) Sphinx: A Sphinx is a bizarre and horrifying statue - a strange amalgamation of the mythical beasts that are said to inhabit the Underworld, maintaining order amongst the honoured dead. A Sphinx has a torso and face of a man, and is armed with gigantic, scything blades that can sever the neck of a Class-A Dragon in a single slice. Many also have a scorpion-like tail, better enabling them to stand sentry against the predations of magic users. Finally, sprouting from the statue's back are a pair of ornate wings which mimic those of the falcons that circle the highest levels of the Underworld, keeping watch so that the souls of the damned may not escape. (A++) Combat Physical